Summer Nights
by 1goodfandom
Summary: A mash-up of Grease and Supernatural Dean and Cas fall in love over summer break until they must go their separate ways when school comes back around. Dean and Team Free Will cause shenanigans as well as the Gabriel and the White Angels, until everything is stirred up when Castiel attends the school as the new student. What happens when Dean and Cas see each other again?


Summer Nights

(So, I didn't actually type the songs from Grease in this but some of the lyrics will be spoken. I tried not to make it corny heh ;^^ Anyway I remember thinking this would be an interesting idea and someone on tumblr had the same mind set as me so I wrote this while looking at the script and having the movie play in order to make it similar and all that. Anyway, hope you enjoy~ )

The sun started to set slowly along the horizon; it's reflection on the ocean water was beautiful and captivating. All was quiet at the beach as it was getting late and everyone had headed home, except for Castiel and Dean. Castiel walked barefoot along the shore line as he stepped over shells and looked out at the crashing waves. He decided to be a little daring so he climbed on top of a large rock out a little further into the water. He stood up on the rock when he turned around to see Dean smirking at him. Castiel, flustered, turned back around to look at the ocean when a bigger wave crashed onto the rock, causing him to slip. Dean ran out into the water, trying to hold back a laugh, and helped him up.

"Heh, you okay?"

Castiel sat up next to him and squeegeed his shirt.

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Heh good. You ran off and I thought you wanted to get away from me or somethin'."

"I told you to follow me. I guess you couldn't keep up."

"Heh…someone's sassy."

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled him into his lap. They sat and looked out at the sunset in contempt. The moment was perfect. The sounds of the water, the smoothness of the rock, the warmth of each other's bodies against each other, and the memories of building sand castles and running around in the sand. Meeting each other made this the best vacation for the both of them.

Dean was a tough guy but despite Castiel's rather dainty habits, he still fell in love with him. In fact Dean had always seen himself with a black stiletto type of girl but something about Castiel caught his attention. His big blue eyes were definitely a sight. Castiel had never been in a relationship before, and while at first, the idea of a stranger talking to him on vacation sounded frightening, it really paid off.

Suddenly Castiel looked saddened by something. He moved a little out of Dean's grasp and sat beside him again.

"I'm….I'm going back to Australia. So...I may never see you again.."

Dean rubbed a hand over Castiel's head.

"Don't talk that way Cas."

Castiel pulled Dean's hand away gently.

"But it's true! I've…I've just had what I'd like to consider the greatest summer of my lifetime…and now I have to leave it behind. It's not fair!"

Dean took the sad Castiel's chin and pulled him in for passionate kiss. The kiss became a little violent until Castiel pulled out of it.

"Dean, don't spoil it-"

"I'm not spoiling it Cas! I'm…just tryin' to make it better."

Castiel looks at Dean with an expression of pain.

"…is this the end?"

Dean takes Castiel's hand and manages to make a little smile form on his face; a hopeful smile.

"…course not. It's only the beginning."

It's the first day at 's High School. Sam adjusts his jacket and puts his sandwich inside his front pocket when Garth runs up behind him and takes it.

"Hey! Dude, that's homemade!"

"Aww, heh, your mom drag her butt out of bed to make it for you?"

"Put a sock in it Garth. My mom's dead."

"Woah…I'm so sorr-"

"Dude! I was joking! She makes me a sandwich every year on the first day! Just ask Dean!"

Garth chuckles and playfully shoves Sam when they both see Benny strolling towards the front gate. His Jacket glistens a little under the sun and the name Free Will is seen clearly on the back. Sam and Garth run over to greet him.

"Hey Benny! Where were you all summer?"

"Heh, what are you my mama? I was working. Luggin' boxes and all"

Sam snorts and sarcastically makes a comment.

"Wow, nice job."

"Hush, I'm savin' up to buy me some wheels."

Garth nods and interjects.

"Want to hear about my summer?"

"Nope."

As Garth frowns he looks over to see Dean chatting it up with some junior girls. Dean turns around to see the three of them and smolders.

"Dean! Man, get over here!"

Dean winks at the girls then trots over to see the guys. Benny chuckles when he notices the girls' swooning reactions to Dean.

"Nice couple of broads you talkin' too over there?"

Dean shrugs.

"Heh, I guess. I'm sure they've been around enough."

Garth nudges Dean in the shoulder.

"So, What'd ya' do this summer?"

Dean scratches his head and averts his eyes from Sam. He knows Sam knows all about it and he was hoping Sam would be kind enough not to bring it up.

"You know, just went to the beach."

Sam punches Dean in the shoulder and laughs.

"That's not all you did!"

The other guys smile and eagerly pushed Dean side to side. Dean wouldn't get off too easily.

"How was the action up there? Must've been hard with all the ladies around you."

"Well…I did meet someone…he- uh..she…erm..they were pretty cool I guess."

"She put out?"

"Shut up. Mind your own business."

The first bell rang and the four of them rushed toward the schools front doors. Meanwhile, Castiel, who was just entering this school for the year, was walking with his newly made friend Anna.

"Ugh…do I look okay Anna?"

"You look fine. Don't be so nervous."

"I'm extremely nervous and mildly nauseous."

Castiel took a look around the outside of the campus and gulped.

"So…this is huh?"

"Yes. And you'll love it, so stop worrying so much."

"I hope so. Although, I do miss my old school…"

"Well don't have a breakdown; the guidance office is too far away."

They laughed and walked inside. Only Castiel headed towards the front office.

Before Class started, Benny and Dean we're fooling around in the hallways until Mr. Zacariah shooed them into class. While Sam and Garth were a part of the Free Will group they were a bit more composed. Out of the four, Sam was the most mature. Despite being Dean's younger brother he was still less immature than the lot of them. Dean and Benny pretty much ran things; mostly Dean. And as for Garth, well, he's there for comic relief. The four of them are the most well known in the school, besides the White Angels.

The announcements came on and the principal announced that the school's first pep rally would be at the end of the week, followed by a celebratory dance that weekend after the football game. A film crew would be visiting the school to showcase the average American High school on television, everyone was excited, especially Becky Rosen, although, everything made her shriek.

Lunch time came around and the White Angels were sitting at their usual table. Balthazar punched Gabriel in the shoulder and smiled.

"Get a look at Dean Winchester this morning?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and picked up his sandwich.

"Pfft, please. Not that grease monkey. "

"Heh, well if you're not into him, there's always Sam."

"Ha! Maybe. I've got three girls lined up for one night, I'll see if I can schedule him in."

They both laughed when Anna walked over with Castiel by her side.

"Hey you guys. Is..it alright if my friend Castiel sits with us? He moved here from Sydney, Australia."

"Heh, why not. Hey uh, Castiel was it? How were things down under?"

Castiel sat down with Anna and nodded.

"Alright I suppose."

They smirked at him and continued eating they're lunch. Balthazar put his reading glasses on and tilted his head.

"Hey, you like my new glasses? I think they make me look smarter~"

Gabriel blew a raspberry.

"Nope, we can still see your face."

The group shared another chuckle when Becky Rosen came skipping over. Gabriel groaned.

"Hi guys! It's the first day of school! Aren't you guys thrilled? I'm thrilled~"

Gabriel put a hand to his head.

"Of course you are….I mean, we are. We are just so thrilled."

Becky sat herself down at the table. She seemed way too enthusiastic about the weirdest things. Everyone knows that on her free time she writes weird incestuous stories about Sam and Dean. She's had her eyes on Sam since freshman year. Most people look past that and see that she's ambitious but at the same time everyone considers a spaz.

"I'm in the polls for vice-president! You guys should for me. I'd love it if you did."

Becky turned to see Castiel looking at her in confusion.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself to your friend! Hi! I'm Becky Rosen~ Welcome to CW! You know, we need a boy on the cheerleading squad. You're cute you should join!"

"Oh…that's not my type of thing. I'm not the most spirited person.."

"Aww…well you can borrow a tee shirt and some pom-poms then~ We need as much spirit as we can get."

Becky smiled around the table and leapt up back to her original table. The moment she left, Castiel went back to his lunch. Anna scooted over close to Gabriel and Balthazar at the end of the table and whispered.

"You guys. How do you like Castiel? You think we could let him in to the White Angels?"

Gabriel looked over to see Castiel daintily pick up his neatly sliced apple bits and carefully eat one. He picked up his book and started to read quietly. Gabriel winced.

"He seems too…pure. I mean I know we're the Angels but that name is supposed to be ironic or whatever."

The Team Free Will wandered around during lunch. They decided to head towards the bleachers to goof around without being harassed by teachers on lunch patrol. Benny ran in front then turned around to walk backwards and get their attention.

"Hey you see that gal at registration? She really hits the bar more than these other girls."

"You mean her jugs were bigger than Chastity? "

"No one's jugs are bigger than 'Chastities' , haha!"

They laugh until Garth cuts them off with a question.

"Woah wait, I still want to know what happened with you at the beach Dean."

All the guys nodded in agreement. Dean shook his head.

"Naw, nothing you need to know about."

Benny jokingly pushed him back.

"Tell us about that 'special someone'. "

Dean chuckled and led them to the bleachers to talk about it more.

Meanwhile, Castiel and the White Angels started talking around the lunch table. Anna scooted back over closer to Castiel and nudged him.

"So, what did you do over the summer?"

"Oh, well I spent most of it at the beach…I um….met a boy there."

The three of them went 'Oooh~' in unison. Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder and smirked.

"So you swing that way huh? All that time at the beach for a guy though?"

"Well….he was special."

"Ha, sure he was."

"No he was romantic and …sweet."

Castiel looked down at his book and turned a page to hide his now blushing face. Over by the bleachers, Benny, Garth, and Sam were crowded around Dean, bugging him about who he met at the beach over the summer. Dean couldn't avoid their pesky questioning so he just decided to talk about it.

"Well…before you uh….she's actually not a s-"

"What, is 'she' actually a 'he'? Because that'd be a little weird dude."

"Uh…no she…she was totally a girl. Yeah. She was crazy for me, heh."

"How far did you two uh, go? Hmm?"

"Well…you know. I mean what do you think? "

The guys hollered at him. Dean was trying to keep it cool. Obviously he knew Castiel was a boy but he knew the guys would ridicule him for that. Sam wouldn't have but he knew it meant a lot to Dean not to be embarrassed; he kept his mouth shut. Dean could still describe Castiel without revealing his gender. He assumed they wouldn't meet again.

"She practically drowned until I saved her; made things so much easier. Took her to the arcade and uh…we went bowling. We even, heh, made out under the dock."

"She didn't put up a fight did she?"

"Hardly. Especially out in the sand. She was real good~"

Dean smirked and they all said something along the line of 'Nice' and 'not surprised'. Dean did a good job of keeping up his tough guy act. He was known for drinking and sleeping around. Hardly anyone dared to confront him, especially girls who were always overwhelmed by his looks. He would have rather told them the truth about what happened with Castiel but he couldn't risk losing his hotshot status. Castiel described Dean to the Angels just as he remembered it. He was afraid to hide at the fact that he was 'into another boy.

"Come on Cas! Tell us more about this uh, beach fellow~"

"Well….he's how you say…cute? That's one way to describe him...physically at least. He was splashing me in the ocean water, showing off and everything."

"Ohoo, so love at first sight?"

"You could say that…"

"Ha, cute. Does he have a car or something? Did he have a lot of money to spend on you?"

"Well we did go to an arcade. He bought me lemonade too. We pretty much strolled about until ten one night."

Gabriel scoffed and put his sunglasses on.

"Sounds like a drag to me."

"No he…he was very friendly! Although…I probably won't get to see him again.."

Anna pat Castiel on the back and smiled.

"You never know. I mean, he sounds real nice, I'm sure he'll try to find you."

Balthazar nodded in agreement.

"I think so too. What was his name anyway?"

"Dean. Dean Winchester."

Balthazar and Gabriel spit out some of their food and giggled. Gabriel got up from the end of the lunch table and moved his way over to Castiel's side; he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Heh, well uh, I'd say he sound pretty great. And who knows? Maybe your Prince Charming will pop-up again somewhere…unexpected!"

Castiel gave Gabriel the tiniest of smiles and looked back down at his book.

"We'll be off now. Come On B."

Gabriel gave Balthazar a look, signaling him to get up from the table so that they could leave. The moment they were out of sight Castiel looked up and over to Anna.

"You …think I'll meet him again?"

Anna stood up from the table and grabbed her lunch bag.

"I'm very much sure you will."


End file.
